On Our Own
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: It’s in the future and the Uramehsi Team has been kidnapped! Can the children locate their parents before it’s too late? The long awaited ending to the Rahne trilogy!
1. Kits Will Be Kits

**Title: On Our Own**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Action/Drama/Humor**

**Summery: It's in the future and the Uramehsi Team has been kidnapped! Can the children locate their parents before it's too late? **

**A/N: This story features just my mainly Original Characters created in **_**Lost and Found**_** and **_**A New Dark Tournament. **_**The characters in Yu Yu Hakusho have very little parts, and I will bring in some new characters. Enjoy the story! **

**On Our Own**

**Chapter 1: Kits will be Kits**

"Give it back!"

"Come and get it, anee-san!"

"Yukei-niisan, stop!"

Youko Kurama looked up from his book as his three kits ran into the room. Rahne, a tall white youko with silver fox ears and tail tipped red, ran in to the room. Through several hundreds years old she was physically, and mentally, that of a sixteen year old human, her red feral eyes narrowed in anger. Her long white hair flowed down to her back, the ends tipped red as well. A sword hung at her belt and her right arm was wrapped in bandaged wards. She wore a black tunic and red pants.

Rahne chased fourteen year old Yukei, a humanoid demon with spiky silver hair with a black starburst and red feral eyes. He wore a red sleeveless shirt and black pants. A sword also hung at his hip and a white bandana around his forehead, imitating their father.

Behind them was Yukei's twin sister, Shiori, a red youko with gold feral eyes. Her red hair was tied back with a green silk scarf. She wore a white Chinese dress, cut short to her thighs and tied with a green sash. She had no sword, but she did have a white rose in her hair.

Currently Rahne was chasing Yukei who held a red scarf in his hands. Both were moving faster then the blink of an eye but Kurama could follow each move. When Yukei ran close to his chair Kurama stuck out his foot and tripped his son.

Yukei fell flat on his face and Rahne grabbed her scarf.

"Mooooom," whined Yukei as he held his bruised nose.

"Arigato, mama," said Rahne, tying her white hair into a top knot.

"Yukei, why were you taking your sister's things," asked Kurama.

"I was only playing!" said Yukei.

"Well, I wasn't!" yelled Rahne creating a fireball. Yukei, a fire wielding demon as well, couldn't summon the black and red flames, but he came close with his red and yellow flames. Shiori was the only plant wielder of the siblings and was learning how to fight from their mother, Kurama.

"Don't even think about it, Rahne," said Kurama going back to his book. "It's because of this behavior we won't let you be a Reikai Tantei."

"That and you're a demon," said Yukei with a smirk.

"So are you!" yelled Rahne glaring at her younger brother.

"She's right, Yukei-niisan," said Shiori. Yukei gave a look of betrayal to his sister.

"You're my twin!" he said. "You're supposed to agree with me!"

"Says who," said Shiori crossing her arms over her chest.

"Obviously you two have some extra energy," said Kurama. He closed the book and reached into his pockets. Both kits' eyes widened.

"No, mom," said Yukei in desperation. "Not that!"

"We'll be good," said Rahne, also desperate.

Kurama pulled from his pocket four metal bracelets. The bands were quite plan, except for the runes etched into the metal. Both cringed at the pieces of metal.

"Oh, you're going to get it now," said Shiori with a smile. Both attempted to escape but the vines Kurama had wrapped around their legs prevented them to. Quickly he placed the bracelets on his eldest kits and immediately their ki signature was suppressed.

"Now, both of you take fifty laps around the training area, and when you're done with that, both of you will practice your martial arts."

"Till when," asked Rahne, holding up her warded arm.

"Till I say so."

"But with these bracelets we'll be as weak as humans!" complained Yukei. "We'll be exhausted!"

"Exactly, now go," Kurama pointed toward the door. Both fire demons groaned and walked out. Shiori followed them to see who would win the fight. Hiei walked in soon after, his long black hair tied behind his head. He had grown since Kurama first met him, standing now at five and a half feet, as well as grew his spiky hair. It now reached the small of his back and was held to the nape of his neck in a pony tail. The white blaze stood out like a crown on his head. And it wasn't just physically that Hiei had changed but also emotionally. The fire-Koorime still held his emotions in check, but when he did show emotion, it was reserved for those who deserved to see them, like Kurama and his children. Occasionally he would laugh at a joke Yusuke made or smile at a pleasing scene, but other then that he was the same as when Kurama first met him.

Kurama had changed as well. Before he merged with Minamino Shuichi, Youko Kurama was the most heartless person ever heard of in Makai. He would have killed a person just for looking at him wrong. This Kurama was still ruthless in battle, but he was more laid back in private and even shared jokes with friends, which he never had and never did before.

With Kurama, Hiei ruled a third of the Makai after his assassination of Mukuro, the last Lord and Hiei's liege. But after a misunderstanding on Kurama's part, and three years of searching that's the much interference thanks to Mukuro, Hiei defected from Murkuro, and with the help of three year old Rahne, killed the Lord. Hiei had been ruling ever since and named Rahne his heir.

"Was that the kits walking down the hall with an air of depression over them," he asked sitting next to his mate.

"Yes it was," said Kurama returning to his book. "I sent them to relieve their excess energy."

"That could take days," said Hiei.

"I put the bracelets on them." Kurama smiled at his mate, who smiled back.

"Did you? Good idea. They're taking their powers for granted. Acting too demonic."

"They are demons, Hiei." Kurama looked at Hiei with a confused expression.

"But they take humans for granted. Every year we visit Shinta, Tina, Shinken, and Misao, and all those three think about are getting back to the Makai."

Kurama sighed and set down his book. Was he ever going to finish it? "I guess you're right," said Kurama. "But what are we going to do about it?"

"Let me think of something," said Hiei with a smirk. Kurama looked at his mate with a concerned expression. He knew that look, and it wasn't good.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yusuke and Keiko visited not long after the scarf incident. Both hadn't changed much from their Ningenkai years. Keiko's hair was still long and still reprimanded Yusuke when he does something foolish. Yusuke still wore much of the same clothes he had when he was a Reikai Tantei, but exchanged the blue jeans for a gi held shut by a black sash. His green black hair was no longer slicked back and hung down around his forehead and ears.

They were accompanied by their two children Raizen and Megumi. Raizen has the face of his father at Yusuke's age of fourteen but with his mother's chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt and blue jeans, odd clothes for the Makai but nobody said anything about it. Usually he had a denim jacket slung on his shoulders in imitation of his father, who Raizen emulates with great enthusiasm. Like Rahne he was several hundred years old, with the mental and physical maturity of a sixteen year old.

Megumi was a shy girl of eleven years and acted a lot like Keiko, even looked like her with her short greenish black hair and brown eyes. She always wore a blouse and skirt or a dress.

As soon as Raizen walked through the door he was barreled by Yukei and an all out brawl started between the fire apparition and the Spirit apparition.

"In the training room, guys," said Yusuke and Yukei immediately ran to the large arena, Raizen not far after him. "I swear those guys are inseparable whenever we visit."

"Raizen is the closest thing to a brother Yukei has," said Kurama, "but he's too much like Hiei to admit it."

Kurama looked over at his spit fire mate. Hiei "hn'ed and crossed his arms in a defiant manner, but Kurama could see the nearly invisible smile on Hiei's face.

"Okaasan," said Shiori and Kurama looked over at his youngest daughter. "I wanted to show Megumi-chan my garden. She's wanted to grow one and I thought I'd give her some pointers."

"All right," said Kurama. "Just make sure a guard's with you. Don't want a repeat of last summer."

"Hai, Okaasan," said Shiori and walked off with Megumi. Rahne went to watch the outcome of the Yukei/Raizen fight.

"What happened last summer," asked Yusuke, rubbing his head in confusion. Hiei mentally shook his head. This man ruled a third of Makai but couldn't remember anything important without help.

"Yusuke no baka," said Keiko, hitting Yusuke upside the head. Since she had been turned a demon her punches and slaps had become lethal to anyone on the other end of her hand, mainly Yusuke. The man flew against the opposite wall and both Hiei and Kurama groaned when they heard a crack that didn't come from the wall. "Shiori was almost assassinated last summer! Remember now?!"

"Oh, right," said Yusuke laughing nervously.

"What was the excuse this time," asked Hiei. Every once in a while Yusuke would make up an excuse to leave his domain and visit his friends.

"Political business," said Yusuke getting up from the floor. Both Hiei and Kurama chuckled. That was a well used line. They began talking about what had been going on since they last saw each other and what was going on in their territories. When Kurama brought up that Rahne and Yukei would blithely use their powers Yusuke sighed.

"Raizen's like that too," he said. "Despite his ningen blood he acts completely like a youkai."

"We've tried punishing him, but he just goes and does it anyway," said Keiko. "He's a lot like Yusuke was at that age. Well, that age mentally anyway."

"He just goes on and on about being a Reikai Tantei," said Yusuke. "He lives in the Makai but he really doesn't know what demons are like, or how to handle himself in a stressful situation."

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other and smiled mischievously. Yusuke and Keiko looked at each other with a worried expression. They knew that look on their friends' faces.

"We may have just the answer to our problem," said Hiei, crossing his arms.

**TBC**

**I am sooooooo sorry for putting this off for so long, but life got in the way. Truthfully, the idea never left my mind, but a ton of other stories got in the way for me to write. I hope you are not too mad.**


	2. That Cold Feeling

**Chapter 2: That Cold Feeling**

It was a loud day when Yukina, Kuwabara, Hina and Tama visited from their small bit of land in the outskirts of Hiei's territory, very near Yusuke's border. It was loud because Kuwabara, Hina, Rahne, and Yukei were having a four on four wrestling match.

Kuwabara Hina was a tall girl with long red brown hair tied in a braid down her back and two beady black eyes. She was a perfect replica of her mother, but dressed similar to her father, Japanese gangster outfit with a white duster with white fighting pants tied with a black belt and a white t-shirt. She was a Spirit apparition and was taught the Rei Ken by her father.

Her twin brother, Kuwabara Tama, was the gentler of the two. With his father's face and curly hair he had his mother's teal colored hair and red eyes. He preferred healing to fighting and was taught how to heal with his ice powers by their mother. He wore a traditional samurai outfit with the tunic and gi. Both twins were around the same age as Rahne.

"Yukei, you're on my tail!" yelled Rahne

"Rahne, you're on my hair!" yelled Hina

"Hina, get off my leg!" yelled Yukei

"My arm doesn't bend that way!" yelled Kuwabara.

The four on-lookers watched in amusement.

"The sweet reunion of family," chuckled Kurama.

"And the bruises," said Hiei. "Come on, Rahne, you can punch the idiot harder then that."

"Hiei-niisan, please don't encourage her," said Yukina. Through she was used to the way her friends acted around each other, she didn't like any fights among family, even if it was playful.

"He'll be fine, Yukina," said Kurama. "You know Kuwabara. He'll take it with a laugh."

Yukina nodded and watched as the other got their energies out. When the wrestling match was finished they sat in the lounge where the family of fire and plant apparitions could relax. After the usual news of what's happening between Hiei and Yusuke's territories as the children played a few human games Kurama smuggled into Makai Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yukina began to talk on their daily life.

"How's your new garden," asked Kurama as a servant passed around fruit juice made from Kurama's personal fruit garden.

"It's going rather well," said Yukina, "But there is one bush of blue roses I can't seem to make flourish. It looks like it's sick. "

"Blue roses are hard to grow," said Kurama. "I'll come by in a few days to take a look at it."

"Why can't you come by tomorrow," asked Kuwabara.

"Kurama and I are going on vacation," said Hiei. "We're taking a break from ruling and let Rahne lead for a while. There's a horse and rider ready if something major happens and everything pretty basic. I've been teaching her how to rule since she was a toddler."

"You didn't tell us you were going on vacation," said Rahne looking up from the game.

"First rule of leadership," said Hiei. "Expect the unexpected."

Rahne frowned. "I thought you said the first rule was trust no one."

"That's the unofficial rule."

Kurama chuckled. "Since when has there been an official rule in Makai?"

Everybody got a good laugh at that. The adults talked about their daily lives again and only stopped when Rahne got into a fight with Hina, again. The Kuwabaras stayed for several hours, from lunch to well past dinner and was offered room at the castle. They took the invitation and decided to leave early the next morning. Rahne, Yukei, Shiori and Hina had a three way battle before they went to bed. When everyone was tired they went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everything is ready."

"Nothing is wrong with the plans?"

"No, everything is situated for every contingency?"

"What about the others?"

"They'll come in later."

"Good. It's time to teach them a lesson."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiei laid back and sighed, closing his eyes. It had been a week since he left Rahne in charge and was glad he did. Ruling a third of the Makai was well and all, but sometimes it was too much for him. He wasn't born a leader so he couldn't count how many times he lost it. Luckily Kurama was there so he wouldn't completely blow it. The bond between them wouldn't allow any violence between the two, plus Hiei would never hurt his fox. He had already done that once and he wasn't going to again.

He felt movement next to him and didn't have to look to know that Kurama had settled next to him. He cuddled closer into Kurama's side as the youko spooned him. Hiei started kissing up Kurama's jaw and the youko groaned.

"Not now, Hiei," said Kurama moving away. "We've been at it like rabbit demons since we got here. I'm tired."

"Well, I'm not," said Hiei and softly bite Kurama's down fox ears, gently nibbling it. Kurama yelped and shot up.

"Hiei! We're here for vacation!"

Hiei smirked and cradled his hands behind his head. "From work, not sex."

Kurama frowned at him, sitting cross-legged on the grass with his hands balled up in his lap. "Is there a difference?"

"Yes, one is pleasurable and the other is endured."

Kurama groaned and fell backwards on the grass, spread eagled. Hiei got up and straddle him across Kurama's hips.

"Come on, Kurama," he said. "It's not everyday we get the full pleasure of sex. With the kids around it's just been quickies, and I really want to make you scream."

"You did make me scream, five times! My voice is harsh and my body is tired. How about later?"

Hiei pouted. "But fox…."

"Hiei, I just want to…." Kurama stopped his protest at the sudden surge of ki and he didn't have to look at Hiei to know his mate felt it too. Hiei got up off of Kurama and both got ready for fighting. The problem was it signature was so erotic that both couldn't figure out where they were coming from. First it was in front of them, then beside, then right next to them.

"Where is he?" growled Hiei. "How can be move that fast?!"

Kurama's brow furrowed as he thought. "He's not moving," he said. "There's more then one!"

A sudden hard wind brought the entrance of their attackers and they were looking at six black robed figures, ranging from very tall to extremely short. Kurama and Hiei got ready to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I didn't know ruling a domain was this bloody hard!" yelled Rahne. Kurama and Hiei had left for their vacation three days after their announcement and since then the works been piling up. There were papers for everything on everything and Rahne had to review and sign them all. There was one where a Makai investigator wanted her to review evidence on a murder and she had to read the case, check the evidence and find a punishment severe enough for the offender.

"Daddy made it look so easy," said Rahne lying on the desk, seven piles of paper in front of her. "And so does Koenma-oji, and Yusuke-oji."

"Koenma-oji's been lying back since he had Emma," said Yukei picking up a paper. "This one says a small lord wants to half a quarter of his neighbor's lands."

"What does the neighbor say?" asked Shiori. Yukei picked up other paper.

"He wants to go to war for right of the land."

"I can't make two people go to war," whined Rahne. "It's the human in me." She thought for a moment. "Do those lords have any kids?"

"Hai," said Yukei. "The first lord has a son and the second has a daughter."

"Have the scribe write a letter. Tell them to sign a marriage contract."

"What?!" shrieked Shiori taking the paper. "You want them to marry their kids off?!"

Rahne looked passively at her sister, her furred silver red ears laid back on her head. "Would you rather them fighting?"

Shiori thought for a moment for setting the paper down and going to get the scribe.

"How does Daddy make it look so easy," asked Rahne her head still on the desk.

"Dad makes everything look easy," said Yukei. "I'll help you sort this out."

Rahne looked at Yukei in surprise. Usually her fire demon silver haired brother would try everything in his power to annoy her, irritate her, make trouble for her and make her live a living hell. Rahne told Kurama once she swore Yukei was out to get her, but her kitsune mother just laughed and said it was a brother thing and that he would outgrow it, or not. Rahne left her mother's presence with a very worried expression.

"Who are you and what the hell have you done to my brother," yelled Rahne shooting up from her chair and pointed at Yukei. The latter looked at her in surprise.

"Can't I be nice and help my anee-san?" asked Yukei.

"No, because Yukei never helped me with anything! He always makes sure my life is horrible and miserable! You're being nice to me, something Yukei never was so therefore you can't be Yukei!"

Yukei blinked a few times before speaking. "Was that all in one breath?"

Rahne, who was panting at that moment from her speech, looked at him in confusion.

"I think it was," said Shiori. She had arrived just as Rahne began the shouting. All three siblings had a good laugh and went to sort out the papers from most important, to not so important, to "will look at later," meaning when Hiei got home.

They had just finished when an icy feeling shot through all three of them. Shiori cried out, Yukei clutched his chest, and Rahne gasped.

"What was that?" asked Shiori, shivering. She clutched her arms tight to her chest. At first, Rahne didn't know what it was, then a memory surfaced, one she had almost forgotten.

"_My mommy used to say that when your chest felt like ice then someone close to you is in trouble or dead." _

Yes, Shinken, her adopted human sister, had said that, in the Koorime mining camp they were imprisoned at for two years before they managed to escape.

"Mama and Daddy are in trouble," she said.

**TBC**


	3. Investigation Gone Awry

**Chapter 3: Investigation Gone Awry**

"I'm sure they're fine," said Yusuke. Rahne had immediately informed her two uncles after the shock washed over her. Shiori was resting since she was the most empathic of the three and Yukei was in the gym making mince-meat out of the punching bag.

Rahne had met them in the family sitting room, Hiruiseki clutched in her lap. Yusuke knew then that it was bad. Rahne hadn't openly held the rag doll Kurama had made for her since she was forty-five years old.

"Yeah, I have never known anything that could get Kurama and the shrimp down," said Kuwabara, trying to cheer his niece up. Yusuke had to smile. Even after all these years and Hiei's growth spurt Kuwabara still called the fire-demon a shrimp.

Rahne smiled, happily but sadly.. "Arigato, Yusuke-oji, Kazuma-oji," she said. "I guess I just needed to hear it."

"Where were their guards," asked Yusuke.

"Evaded them," said Rahne. "Apparently they wanted some time alone. All the guards heard what were yelling and they just disappeared in a gust of wind."

"A gust of wind, eh," said Yusuke thoughtfully. "Kuwabara, I think we ought to check it out."

"What about the girls and the kids," asked Kuwabara. Rahne knew he didn't want to put his family in danger in their small border land home, no matter how many guards Hiei had assigned them.

"They can stay with us," said Rahne. "I would feel better if the family was here, and maybe Megumi-chan can shake Shiori out of it."

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded. Keiko and Yukina were already in Shiori's room with Megumi and Tama hoping to wake Shiori up from her shock. Yukina had already checked her for injuries but the red youko had none and there was no sign of a mental attack. Shiori just sat on her bed looking at her hands.

"She is truly in a state of shock," said Yukina, full of worry for her niece. "I do not know how to stop her out of it."

"Maybe if she sees her parents after Papa and Kazuma-oji finds them?" asked Megumi.

"I hope so," said Keiko. "Shiori's a sensitive girl. If she found out her parents were missing she'd be devastated, and I don't want to think what the effect might have on her."

"Let's leave her alone for now," suggested Yukina and she and Keiko turned to leave. When they saw that their children weren't following they turned back.

"I'm saying here," said Megumi firmly. Tama sighed

"Someone has to watch them," he said. Both mothers nodded and left their children alone. They joined their husbands and the rest of their children in the sitting room. The atmosphere there was grave and everyone was afraid to speak.

"Kuwabara and I are going to check Kurama's and Hiei's vacation home," said Yusuke. "Hopefully we'll turn up something new."

"What can you find that the guards couldn't," asked Yukei, standing next to Rahne with his arms crossed. Yusuke couldn't help but see Hiei in the boy, despite the silver black hair.

"Hate to say it, boy, but I knew your father and mother before any of you were born," said Yusuke standing up and looking straight at the child-demon. "So if you can tell me something I don't already know I'll gladly listen."

Yukei just flushed and looked away. Rahne stood up and displayed a very good diplomatic air.

"Thank you, Yusuke-sama, for your help," she said. Yusuke chuckled and scratched his black hair.

"Gosh, Rahne," he said. "You don't have to be so formal. You guys are family."

"I know," said Rahne "But I just had to say it." Tears started forming in her eyes and she quickly wiped her eyes before they formed tear gems. Yukei placed a hand on her shoulder and everyone crowded around her.

"They'll be all right," said Kuwabara. "They're really strong."

"Hai, you're right, Kazuma-oji," said Rahne wiping her eyes. "I know Daddy and Mama are all right."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Phase one is complete."

"Phase two is in motion."

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't even know what we're supposed to find here," said Kuwabara as he and Yusuke walked around the area that Kurama and Hiei had disappeared.

"Anything out o the ordinary," said Yusuke picking up a leaf.

"Urameshi, we're in Makai. Everything's out of the ordinary!"

Yusuke bent to investigate a puddle near the place Kurama and Hiei laid down. "Kuwabara, was it raining when Hiei and Kurama were kidnapped?"

"No, why?"

"There's a puddle of water here. And it's recent."

"How did a puddle of water get here? Did they bring a canteen?"

"Yeah, but it was a wine bottle, and this isn't wine."

Both were silent for several minutes before Kuwabara spoke again.

"Yusuke, there's something here."

Yusuke was about to say something when a chill ran down his back, and everywhere else on his body. "Is it just me or did it get colder?"

A blast of cold wind cut them off.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Papa and Kazuma-oji have been gone a long time," said Megumi as the sun began to set. Keiko and Yukina left the children on their own to wait for their husbands' return. Shiori had finally snapped out of her shock and stayed close to her twin for comfort.

"It takes a while to investigate something," said Raizen. Everyone was amazed that Yukei, Hina, Rahne, and Raizen hadn't started a fight since they arrived, but took it as the tension in the air. In fact, Raizen stayed by Shiori's side the entire time. "Don't worry, they'll be back." And he gave a reassuring smile to his sister.

"I remember once, vaguely, when I wasn't with Mama and Daddy for a long time," said Rahne, hugging her rag doll. "Long time ago."

"Will that happen to us?" Megumi, frightened. "Will we be without Papa?"

"Of course not," said Tama, going to the girl's side. "Besides our parent's are not the ones missing. Just Rahne's, Yukei's and Shiori's."

Megumi nodded and the children fell into silence again. Shiori and Megumi took up a game of Cat's Cradle and Rahne joined in.

It was a few minutes later when the Urameshi and Kuwabara kids gasped and clutched their chests.

"They're taken too," said Hina, wide eyed and scared for the first time since they knew her.

"Aw, crap on a stick," cursed Raizen.

**TBC**


	4. On Our Own

**Chapter 4: On Our Own**

"Crap on a stick," repeated Raizen and scrubbed his hair with his hands. Yukina and Keiko had shut themselves from their children at the news of their husbands' kidnapping. Both wouldn't come out no matter how hard Hina and Raizen pounded the door.

"As colorful as your language is, Urameshi, it is not helping our current situation," said Yukei, sounding a lot like his father. Raizen turned to the fire demon.

"Well sorry if my dad's just been taken by who know where and for what reason!" yelled Raizen.

"Hey, your dad wasn't the only one taken," said Hina, shoving into the conversation.

"And that goes for all of us," said Rahne sitting on a chair with her sister, Megumi and Tama. All three stopped bickering and looked at the eldest member of their group. "Raizen, you and Megumi lost your father, Hina and Tama lost theirs and Yukei, Shiori and I lost our father _and_ mother. Right now isn't a time to be at each other's throats."

"Rahne-itoko is right, everyone," said Tama. Normally soft spoken like his mother everyone turned to him in surprise when he spoke. "We have to work together if we're to do something."

"You're not suggesting we go out and find them ourselves," asked Shiori.

"Why not?" asked Tama. "What would our fathers do if it was one of us missing?'

"They'd go to the ends of all three worlds to find us," said Raizen. "But we can't do that!"

"Why not," asked Rahne, a fox-ish smile on her face.

"Rahne," gasped Shiori in surprise, "you can't be serious!"

"Shiori, you remember that story Mama used to tell us? The one about the fire demon prince searching all three worlds for the human princess he loved?"

"Anee-san, that was just a _story_," protested Yukei.

"You'd be surprised how often stories are based on truth. We _can_ do it, all of us. We can find our parents! Damn it, Yukei, be a youko for once and do something spontaneous!"

Yukei smirked, looking ever more like Hiei. "I thought I was by snitching your scarf."

Rahne glared at her brother.

"But we don't even know where to start," said Megumi.

"And who says your coming?" asked Raizen, glaring at his sister.

"I want to find Papa too!"

"You're too young."

"But Shiori and Yukei are coming too!"

"I never said that," said Rahne.

"What?!" yelled the Jaganshi twins.

"But we're older then Megumi!" protested Shiori.

"We can help more then she can," said Yukei. "She hasn't even mastered the Rei Gun yet!"

"Yes, I have!" yelled Megumi.

"One blast a day doesn't count."

Megumi's face went red with anger. "I may not have the Rei Gun fully mastered, but I can still punch you to next week!"

Yukei smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

Megumi jumped up to defend herself when Rahne cleared her throat.

"Now isn't the time to be fighting," she said. "Right now we have to find out the best way to help our parents."

"I agree with Rahne," said Hina, her hands in her pocket. "We have to work together if we want to find out parents. And four extra hands won't make a difference."

"You mean six!" protested Megumi till Raizen silenced her by putting a hand on her head.

"Sorry, kid," he said. "But you have to stay here. Someone has to take care of Mom and Yukina-oba-san."

Megumi glared up at her brother. "I ain't stupid. I'm not falling for that old trick. I ain't staying here because you guys need someone to _watch_ the women folk. We have guards for that! I'm going with you one way or another."

Raizen watched his sister's outburst and groaned. "Damn, I'd thought that would work."

Tama chuckled. "Megumi's smarter then we take her credit for," he said. He looked over at the youngest Urameshi child. "Your brother's just looking out for you, Megumi. Rahne, Raizen, Hina and I are older by many years and have more experience with the Makai. It isn't about ability. He's not insulting you, just protecting."

Megumi still frowned and crossed her arms.

"Yukei and Shiori are still staying here," said Rahne. Both twins stared agape at their sister.

"But…."

"Damn it, don't argue with me! You're staying here and that's final!" Rahne put on her best Youko Kurama face to stare down her younger siblings and it seemed to have worked. The two reluctantly backed off.

Yukei glared at his older sister and Shiori sighed. The older children went off to one side to discuss further plans as the younger three sat apart.

"You believe that crap," asked Yukei sitting on the floor next to his sister. Shiori sat with her legs tucked under her and her tail wrapped around her legs. Her ears twitched trying to catch the conversation the older children were having.

"No," said Megumi. "But how are we going to follow them?"

"We'll figure something out," said Yukei looking at Shiori. She seemed to have a bored expression, her head in one hand and her eyes closed, but Yukei knew she was listening on the others. "Maybe if we tag along…."

_THWAK_

Yukei yelped as a small rock hit the back of his head and he grabbed the throbbing spot and glared at Rahne.

"Don't even think about trying to follow us!" she yelled and returned to the discussion. Yukei glared at her once more before turning to his sister. He didn't have to ask his question aloud and Shiori nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night four figures walked out of Hiei's castle.

"This is it, guys," said Rahne looking at Hina, Tama, and Raizen. "We're on our own."

The other three nodded and followed the youko out. They didn't notice three other figures follow them in the shadows.

**TBC**


	5. A New Friend?

**Chapter 5: A New Friend?**

"This is like searching a needle in a haystack," said Raizen as they walked around the investigation site. It had taken them two days to get to the site because they had to travel by night, not really knowing if Keiko or Yukina had sent Runners after them. So far they haven't seen any and they reached the kidnapping site without any obstacles.

They brought very little with them. Only the few things they needed to camp out with, thanking their parents on giving survival camping trips.

"Have faith, Raizen," said Rahne as she checked one side of the site. "We'll find something."

"So far all we found is a bunch of broken branches and a spot of wet earth," said Hina. She looked over at Tama as he looked at a branch. "Why are you even here, Tama? You're not a fighter."

"I do know hand-to-hand, anee-san," said Tama. "And knowing you, you'll need a healer."

Hina's face went red as the rest of the group laughed. Rahne looked over at Tama and paused as he held up the branch.

"Wait a minute," she said, walking over and took the branch from him. "Look at this, guys."

"What is it, Rahne," asked Raizen as they joined the fire-youko and ningen-Koorime.

"See anything weird about this branch," asked Rahne holding it up.

"Besides being cut up?" asked Hina.

"Maybe it took a ki blast," said Raizen. Rahne shook her head.

"The cut is too clean," she said. "It couldn't have been done by a blast. It was done by a sword."

"Could it have been made by Hiei-oji-san," asked Tama.

Rahne lifted the branch to her face and sniffed it. No one spoke as she tried to detect if Hiei had cut the branch down. After a minute she shook her head.

"No," she said. "This branch wasn't cut by Daddy."

"How can you tell?" asked Hina.

"When Daddy fights, he pulses his ki in his sword so that the blood coagulates quickly and cut through the skin and bone easier," said Rahne. "Like a hot knife through butter. Daddy showed me how. It leaves a smoky smell if you have a really good nose. This branch has no smoky after smell. Daddy didn't cut this branch."

"Now that you mention it," said Raizen. "This place doesn't look like a battlefield. A few cut up branches, wind blown leaves and a puddle of water? It doesn't make sense. Our parents wouldn't give up without a fight."

Tama didn't say anything as he walked over to the water puddle and stretched a hand toward his, his eyes closed in concentration.

"What do you sense, Tama," asked Hina, walking up to her twin.

"This water," he said. "It was artificially created. At very low temperatures."

"So they were attacked by a sword wielder and ice apparition," said Hina. "But if it was an ice apparition, then Hiei-oji could have defeated him."

"Not if Daddy wasn't here," said Rahne, her eyes closed. "I'm picking up faint ki traces. Days old. Yusuke-oji and Kazuma-oji couldn't have fought them."

"So someone knew their weakness before hand," said Raizen. "And planned an attacked."

"But why," asked Tama. "Who would want to harm our parents?"

"Most of their enemies are dead," said Rahne. "But I can think of one…."

"Hey!" called Hina, as her sixth sense tingled. "There's someone here!"

"Where?" asked Raizen, instantly ready to fight. Everyone else looked around on alert, Hina with the Trail Sword out, Rahne with her katana and Tama with his fists raised.

"Over there!" Hina pointed to a brush. Rahne created a fireball and threw it to where her cousin pointed. They heard a yelp and a chimera-demon jumped out. He had black hair, blue eyes, and wore all leather. His leathery wings lay casually on his back. His hair was done up in a ponytail but some had escaped and fell around his pointed ears. A pair of scythes was holstered in the demon's belt.

"I surrender!" called the chimera. "Uncle! Don't kill the chimera!"

"Who are you?" yelled Raizen storming up to the chimera and grabbed him by his vest. "Where are our parents?!"

The chimera looked at him in surprise. "Parents? I don't know anything about any parents."

"Raizen, let him go," said Rahne. "He doesn't know anything about our situation."

"How do you know?" said Raizen, looking at her with the demon still clutched him his hand. The chimera was attempting to dislodge his vest from Raizen's fist. "He could be lying!"

"He's not," said Rahne, glaring at the younger demon. "I can smell it. Let him go." Raizen did, grumbling as he did so, and the chimera fixed his vest. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"My name is Kurohi," said the chimera. "I'm looking for someone."

"Who are you looking for," asked Tama.

"Youko Kurama," said Kurohi nonchalantly and the others drew breathe in surprise. Kurohi looked at them in surprise. "You know him?"

"Yeah," said Raizen. "He's Rahne's…." Raizen was silenced by Rahne's hand over his mouth.

"Rahne's what?" asked Kurohi interested.

"None of your business," yelled Rahne, glaring at him. "What do you want him for?"

Kurohi smirked. "Well, since you won't tell me your business, I guess I can't tell you mine," He said, resting his hands behind his head. Rahne "hn"ed and lead the others a little away from Kurohi to talk privately.

"What do you think," she asked.

"I don't know his business with Kurama-oji, but he seems suspicious," said Hina.

"Tama, what do you get from him?"

"Nothing bad, Rahne-itoko," said the ningen-Koorime. "It seems he to sincerely want to find Kurama-oji."

"And I just sincerely want to smash his face in," said Raizen. "Can we just tie him up, leave him, and go?"

Rahne looked over at the chimera thoughtfully. "If he follows us, who are we to argue," she said.

"What?!" cried Riazen. "Rahne, have you lost your mind?! He's looking for your…."

"I know who he's looking for, Urameshi Raizen," growled Rahne in an undertone. "No need to shout it to the whole world." Raizen nodded, unable to fight anymore with the angry aura she was projecting. "All right. Let's go."

And they walked out of the clearing. Kurohi followed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who's the new guy," asked Yukei as they watched the five leave from under the brush they were hiding in. They were using their ki to suppress their signature from detection and so far it was working.

"I don't know, but I don't sense anything bad about him," said Shiori.

"Think he'll hurt Kurama-oji," asked Megumi nervously.

"If he does," said Yukei smirking at the younger demon, "I'll hurt him."

And they followed their siblings.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Declarations

**Chapter 6: Declarations**

"Will you quit following us!" yelled Raizen for the fifth time that day. It had been two days since Kurohi had joined their group and Rahne was leading them out of Hiei's territory and towards Yomi's

"I am not following you," said Kurohi, for the fifth time that day. "You are simply going the same direction as I am."

"You know, that line is getting old!" yelled Raizen, turning the chimera and glared at him. Kurohi just looked at the Spirit apparition with a cool expression.

"So is yours," said Kurohi.

"All right, you two, stop it," said Rahne. "You've been at it for two days. Obviously he's coming with us."

"Why thank you for inviting me, love," said Kurohi with a smile. Rahne felt her internal fire heat up.

"Call me that again and I'll introduce you to my pet," she growled holding up her bandaged fist. Kurohi blink at her in confusion.

"Your fist is your pet?" he asked.

Rahne looked in surprise then turned when she heard Hina giggle. "It's not funny!" she yelled at her cousin.

"Yes it is," said Hina.

Rahne growled again. "Let's go," she said, and they walked on. _'Inari, give me strength.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had entered Yomi's territory days before and now stood looking at the demon Lord's castle. The vast city looked difficult to navigate, but Rahne knew every way to the castle without being seen.

"Okay, she said, "Everybody know the plan?" All nodded. "Good. We don't need no foul ups. Everybody get some rest and wait for night."

The group split and began to make camp. Somewhere during setting up the bed rolls and starting the fire Kurohi disappeared.

"I told you he couldn't be trusted," said Raizen shaking a finger at Rahne. "This is why males should be leaders!"

"Show me a male and I'll follow him!" yelled Rahne. Raizen growled and raised a fist.

"Raizen, you don't hit females," said Tama.

"Stay out of this, Tama," yelled Raizen.

"Raizen, calm down," said Hina. "I'm sure there's an explanation…"

"There is," said Kurohi appearing from the foliage, dragging three bodies with him. "I caught some stragglers."

And he threw the three bodies on the ground, instantly recognized by the rest of the group.

"Megumi!" cried Raizen in surprise.

"Yukei! Shiori!" yelled Rahne.

"You know them," asked Kurohi in confusion.

"That's my sister!" yelled Raizen pointing at Megumi.

"And my sister and brother," said Rahne. She went over and cut them loose. All three instantly looked away. "You followed us!"

"We wanted to find them too!" said Yukei and Shiori.

"I told you to stay behind and watch over Mom!" yelled Raizen. Megumi hung her head.

"I wanted to help," she said. Then she looked up with determination. "He's my father too!"

"Now that they're here, what do we do with them," asked Hina.

"Well, we can't send them back," said Tama.

"But we can't send them forward either," said Raizen.

"We want to help!" voiced all three.

"Okay," said Kurohi, "can someone tell me what's going on?"

"Obviously our younger siblings decided to come along," said Rahne.

"But we want to help Okaasan and Otousan!" cried Shiori before Rahne and Hina could cover her mouth. Kurohi looked at them with a surprised expression.

"What did she say," he asked.

"Nice going, Shiori," hissed Raizen at the young youko. Her ears drooped at the tone in his voice. Rahne smacked Raizen over his head.

"Itai! Oi!" he cried glaring at her.

"Don't you use that tone of voice with my sister!" she yelled.

"Who are you guys," asked Kurohi.

Every looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Crap on a stick," said Raizen.

"Well, can't go back now," said Yukei scratching his head.

"Might as well tell him," said Hina and turned to Kurohi.

"The Urameshi kids!" said Megumi and Raizen proudly.

"Kuwabara kids!"

"And the children of Youko Kurama and Jaganshi Hiei."

Kurohi looked at them in surprise. "You're…. Youko Kurama's kids?"

"And proud of it!" said the three siblings.

"And your parents are…."

"Missing," said Raizen. "And if you so much as scratch a hair on their heads…."

Kurohi waved him off. "No! No, I don't want to hurt Kurama. I want to meet him."

"Meet him?" asked Hina.

Kurohi nodded. "Yeah. My father used to talk all about him. They were old partners."

"Who's your father," asked Shiori.

Kurohi looked away. "I don't like talking about him much. He died a long time ago."

Rahne, not knowing what else to do, walked up to Kurohi and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said. Kurohi gave her a soft smile.

"It's all right," he said. "I'm glad I knew him, and I wanted to meet the man he considered his best friend."

Rahne nodded and they set up camp for the night.

**To be continued**


	7. Yomi's Interrogation

**Chapter 7: Yomi's Interrogation**

They entered Yomi's city thanks to a gate Raizen had found the night before and judicious studying on the guard's schedule. There was a five minute break between changing of the guard, which gave them enough time to have Rahne pick the lock and enter the city without being noticed.

"I thought you grew up in a castle," said Kurohi as they walked through the city.

"I've got a lot of Mama in me," said Rahne with a smirk and lead the group to the castle. They had to dodge several guards before they reached a servants entrance to the castle and Rahne picked the lock again.

"Okay, if I was a blind old goat, where would I be?" asked Raizen looking up and down the corridor.

"How about following the blind old goat's clone," said Hina, pointing down the hall where Sharra was walking away from them. He had grown since the Makai Tournament, now looking to be in his early twenties. Shiori reached into her hair, pulled out a seed before growing it into a pod and threw it on the ground around them. Smoke covered them and everyone started coughing.

"What the hell," cried Kurohi as he coughed. "Are you trying to kill us?!"

"Quiet, you," hissed Rahne under her breath as she covered his mouth with her hand. Sharra had looked their way to see what the noise was about, found nothing and walked off. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's an Invisibility Pod," explained Shiori. "It can hide our presence except from each other, but unfortunately not our sounds."

"And found in Mama's private garden," said Rahne, glaring at the twins. Yukei glared back as Shiori looked away.

"Did you think we were going to follow you without a plan?" said Yukei. "You're lucky Shiori thought of the pod or a whole battalion would have been on our tails."

"Which would be funny since you don't have a tail," said Rahne with a smirk. Yukei growled and reached up as if to strangle her as Tama interrupted.

"Anou, mina-san, I don't mean to be rude, but our lead is getting away," he said pointing down to the disappearing back of Sharra.

"Crap on a stick," said Raizen.

"That seems to be your favorite saying, Urameshi," said Kurohi as they followed the horned demon.

"Why you…."

"Not now, guys," said Rahne. They followed Sharra almost everywhere. When he went to the bathroom they waited outside, even the males.

"I ain't going in there and watch him take a dump!" said Raizen.

"It would be impolite," said Tama. Yukei just glared and Kurohi had suddenly found a bit of lint on the floor very interesting.

"Wimps," said Rahne and they all waited for Sharra to leave the rest room. Finally after following him for two hours he was summoned by Yomi and they followed him to Yomi's office. The found the blind Makai lord looking having documents read to him by his secretary. At Sharra's entrance, and the group of young demons, Yomi looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Sharra, it seems you brought some friends with you," said Yomi with a slight smirk.

"What," cried Sharra and looked behind him. The other's looked at each other in surprise then went on guard.

"Do not worry, my friends," said Yomi. "I know you are the children of the other two Makai Lords and will not harm you."

Everyone was quiet till Rahne nodded at Shiori and the younger youko threw down another pod and they materialized in front of Yomi. Sharra jumped and glared at the group and Rahne glared back.

"May I ask why the children of two Makai Lords and a Chimera had to sneak into another lord's castle," asked Yomi.

"Where's our parents?!" yelled Raizen.

"Raizen," yelled Hina and hit him upside the head.

"That seems to be a habit for you, doesn't it," said Kurohi.

"Yomi-sama," said Rahne stepping up. "Our parents are missing and we would like to know where they are. If you know, please tell us."

"Yes, I had heard the team Urameshi had been captured some days ago," said Yomi. "Unfortunately I do not know where they are."

"They're not here?!" said Raizen in disbelief.

"Yes, they are not here," said Yomi. "If you want, I will show you around my castle. I will personally give you a guided tour to satisfy your curiosity."

"You're lying," said Raizen. "They are here, and we'll…."

"Thank you, Yomi-sama," said Rahne silencing Raizen with a raised hand. "But that will be unnecessary."

Raizen looked at her in disbelief. "Rahne…."

"We're sorry for troubling you," said Rahne bowing low to the lord, the others followed suit, Raizen after Rahne grabbed his head and bent his body down.

"No trouble at all, Rahne-hime," said Yomi smirking a little at the title. "I actually enjoyed the little visit. Please, when you find Kurama, please tell him I would very much like a visit from him, and you and your siblings."

"Of course," said Rahne politely, not missing that Hiei wasn't mentioned in the invitation.

"Sharra, please show them the proper way out."

"Demo, chi-chiue…."

"Don't make me repeat myself, Sharra." Through he was blind the young clone could feel his father's glare at him. Sharra bowed and walked out of the room.

"Follow me," he said in a strained voice. The others bowed once more before following. He lead them to the outside door and slammed it shut when Kurohi's foot left the door way.

"Well, that wasn't very nice," he said.

"Rahne," yelled Raizen glaring at the group leader. "Why did you stop the interrogation? Yomi could have been lying you know!"

"He wasn't lying," said Rahne. "He's very good at deception, but even he's been known to tell the truth, and he was or else he wouldn't have invited us to tour his castle."

"What do you mean," asked Megumi. Kurohi smirked.

"Yomi wouldn't have invited us on the tour if he was keeping your parents," said Kurohi. "He would have found a quick and easy way of getting rid of us without giving himself away."

Rahne nodded. "Which means our parents are still out there, somewhere."

**To be continued**


	8. A Strange Encounter

**Chapter 8: A Strange Encounter**

"This is the pits," said Raizen as they walked through the forest. "We've got no leads now. How are we going to find our parents?"

"If you shut up for a second, I can think of a plan!" said Rahne a little annoyed. Since they left Yomi's city the day before they had been searching for more clues on how to find their parents. Unfortunately they couldn't think of any.

"What about the one from the first Dark Tournament?" asked Megumi. "Bui?"

"And where do you suggest we look," asked Hina. "In case you haven't noticed, we don't have an unlimited amount of time."

"What about the Elder Toguro brother?" asked Tama.

"Trapped in a tree in a cave in Ningenkai," said Rahne. "He couldn't have escaped from that."

"Itsuki?" asked Shiori.

"In another dimension with his dead lover," said Hina.

"We don't know if they were like that," said Megumi with a blush.

"Oh come on," said Raizen. "They were always together and he was the only one Sensui trusted the most. Of course they were like that!"

"Well, we don't have very many clues," said Yukei. "A swordsman, and possibly a wind demon, and artificially created water."

"At very low temperature," said Kurohi.

"Low temperature," asked Shiori. "Wouldn't that be an ice demon?"

Everyone looked at her in confusion then at each other.

"It would, wouldn't it," said Raizen.

"Okaasan said Hiei-oji-san and she were from an ice tribe," said Tama. "The Koorime."

"The Koorime don't leave their Glacier," said Hina. "Why would they attack Hiei-oji, and Dad and Yusuke-oji?"

"And Okaasan?" asked Shiori.

"Calm down, guys," said Rahne. "It was just a thought and a good one as well. Besides we don't know if it was the whole Glacier that went of Mama and Daddy. Maybe it was a rogue Koorime."

"But why our fathers," asked Raizen.

"Maybe they got in the way," said Kurohi. "When they were investigating."

"That makes some sense," said Megumi shyly.

"Should we go visit the ice realm," asked Tama.

"I see no other choice," said Rahne getting from her seat on the ground. "It's the only clue we've got that we can follow."

Suddenly Hina gasped and jumped from the ground. "Everyone, scatter!" she yelled and the group followed her advice. Just as the group split a large blast collided where they were and six figures appeared, all varying in size, from child-like to almost seven feet, wearing cloaks.

"Who are they," yelled Kurohi.

"Who cares," yelled back Raizen. "Eight against six. We can take them!"

"Yeah," agreed Hina.

"I don't like this," said Rahne. "Why did they show their face now?"

"Who cares," yelled Yukei and charged toward the demons. Rahne tried to give a shout to stop him but it was too late. Yukei flashed toward one of the average sized demons and drew his katana, intending on swiping his opponent's head off, but before he could make the killing stroke his katana was caught by one of the others and Yukei was thrown back.

"Yukei," yelled Shiori and ran to help her twin.

"What the hells was that," yelled Raizen, watching his friend fly across the ground and came to a crashing halt against a tree.

"Uh, duh, it's called teamwork," said Megumi. "Papa told us about it a million times."

"This will be harder then we thought," said Kurohi.

Rahne held herself as her father taught her and walked up to the demons that have not moved since Yukei's attempted attack.

"Where are our parents" she demanded.

"You dare demand such from us," said a deep, but oddly familiar voice. "We, who hold the great Urameshi-gumi!"

"Forget it, Rahne," yelled Hina. "They're not going to tell us!"

"Yeah," said Raizen raising his fist. "So let's forget this stupid Twenty Questions game and beat the answers out of them!"

"Guys, wait!" yelled Rahne, but Hina, Raizen and Yukei had already charged toward the opponents. "They're going to get themselves killed!"

"So, let's go in there and prevent them from getting killed, love," said Kurohi with a grin. Rahne hit him over the head in irritation.

"Much as I hate to say it, I agree," said Rahne and the rest of the group ran in.

Shiori and Yukei took over one of the demons, who pulled out a sword, which made Yukei pull out his. The rose that was in Shiori's hair became a Rose Whip, the signature move of their mother's. Raizen took over the largest demon while the others took over the medium size one. For some reason, Hina got the smallest.

"Are you the ones who took our parents," asked Rahne with her sword out to one of the demons. As she spoke the wind started to pick up. "Please, we just want to find them!"

The demon swung, and Rahne dodged. She felt the air move around the demon, like a vacuum, and sucked the air around them toward him. _'What the…This attack! It's so familiar!'_ she thought and turned to watch the others fight.

Hina, meanwhile, was fighting the shortest member that was about the size of a ningen ten or twelve year old. The demon had just continuously done acrobatics around her, making it impossible for her to hit him with her Rei Sword.

"Hold still, you little midget!" she yelled.

Meanwhile, Raizen and Megumi were having trouble fighting with the largest. It seemed that demon had far more experience in fist fighting. Yukei seemed to be holding his own against the swordsman with Shiori, Kurohi was fighting with his scythes but his opponent kept blocking, and Tama fought against the last demon who seemed to be a martial artist as well. Each of the opponents' attacks were familiar to her.

"Pay attention," yelled her opponent and she dodged another attack.

"Please where are our parents," Rahne asked again.

"If you want to see them again, come to the abandoned ruins in Makai Desert."

Suddenly, as quickly as they came, the demons moved away and left.

"Hey!" yelled Raizen. "Get back here, you bastards! Give us back our parents."

"Stop, Raizen," said Rahne. "I know where they are, and I think I know who the kidnappers are."

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

**TBC**


	9. Paradoxes

**Chapter 9: Paradoxes**

"Rahne, won't you tell us who took our parents?" asked Tama as they followed the leader out of the Makai Forest. Rahne hadn't said anything since the fight two days past and immediately headed the group toward the Makai desert without a second thought.

"Has she ever been like this before," asked Kurohi to Hina and the girl shook her head.

"She's persistent on a lot of things," said Hina. "But I've never known her to be like this."

"It's scary," said Megumi, meaning how Rahne was acting.

"We can't go on much further," said Yukei, looking over at his exhausted twin. Shiori was barely keeping up the group. The only reason why was because Yukei had her hand. At that moment her legs buckled and she feel heavily to the ground. "Shiori! Rahne, stop, Shiori collapsed!"

Rahne did stop and looked behind her to see the younger youko sitting on the ground, her chest heavily with the effort to keep up.

"I'm all right," said Shiori. "I'm just a little dizzy. It'll pass in a moment."

"A moment my ass," yelled Yukei. "You can hardly stand! You can't move! You're resting!"

"But, I want to find Okaasan and Otousan…."

"You won't find them if you're dead on your feet!"

"Can't we stop and rest, Rahne-chan, just for a little while?" asked Megumi. Rahne sighed and nodded. Everyone let out sighs of relief and sat on the ground immediately.

"What's your hurry, love," asked Kurohi and he got a punch over the head by Rahne.

"I just want to reach them," said Rahne. "If they're taken by who I think did take them, then our parents are in serious trouble."

"Why," asked Megumi. "Who do you think took our parents?"

"I never really said I knew, just that I thought I knew," said Rahne.

"What do you mean," asked Tama and Rahne sighed.

"Throughout the time our parents were Reikai Tantei," began Rahne, "there were very few demons that they defeat and managed to walk away alive. We've named a few a few days ago. The Koorime, Bui, and Itsuki. There's a problem with those three though. Bui hasn't been spotted in several centuries, the Koorime never leave their icy territory, and Itsuki remains in a dimension with Sensui. There's no way that they could have taken our parents, and if they did have a grudge against one, why take the others? It wouldn't have made sense."

"Who do you think took our parents, Rahne," asked Yukei.

Rahne looked over at Raizen, Hina and Tama. "The only six that our parents can beat, or get beaten by, and keep coming back," she said. The other three through for a moment before it hit them.

"EH?!" they all said.

"You can't mean…." said Raizen. Rahne nodded.

"It's them?!" cried Hina. Rahne nodded.

"They're back?!" yelled Tama. Rahne nodded.

"Who?" asked the uninformed four.

"You'll see," said Rahne with a smirk. Yukei growled.

"Bad time to let your fox out, anee-san," said Yukei. Rahne just laughed.

"And who was the one that decided to follow said anee-san after she told her otouto to stay home?" asked Rahne and Yukei growled again. Rahne waved him off. "Now, now. Don't get your tail in a twist. You'll see who it is soon enough, when we reach the ruins in the Makai Desert."

"The Makai Desert?!" said Megumi in surprise. "But no body but snake and lizard demons can survive there!"

"Tama's ice powers won't work either," said Shiori. "He has to have water in the atmosphere for it to work, and there's no water in the desert."

"There is, if you know where to look," said Hina. Tama nodded.

"All the same, we should fill our water bottles," said Kurohi. "And reserve a few for later. We can't take any chances. Drink only when we absolutely have to, and only in small sips."

"Hate to say it, but I agree," said Raizen.

Everyone nodded and had Tama fill the water bottles with snow. The heat from their bodies and the desert would melt it into water. They exited the forest and came upon a barren land. Cried dirt and dead plants crunched under their feet.

"K'so, this desert sure is hot," said Yukei. Kurohi laughed.

"That's saying something, fire-demon," he said. "But this isn't the desert. This is the wasteland before the desert. That is the desert." He pointed up ahead where they saw sand dunes and jagged mountains. "It goes over a hundred leagues. Few demons have crossed it alive, and those who do dare never to return."

"I wonder why," said Hina sarcastically before continuing.

They started climbing the sand dunes and took their time on their trek. They had to save what water they could. It was two days before they reached the ruins.

"This is it," said Rahne as they looked on the ruins. "Our parents are there, and their kidnappers."

"Let's go," said Raizen.

**TBC**


	10. In The Ruins

**Chapter 10: In the Ruins**

The ruins were nothing more then a crumpled village. The single well had long dried and inhabitants had moved on. The main building looked to be a temple set in the middle of the village, each road connecting to it. Of all the buildings there it was the one more intact. They stopped at one of the buildings to rest and drink and go over their plans.

"Are you sure it will work," asked Hina.

"Trust me," said Rahne. "If we do it this way then we can't lose."

"What makes you so sure," asked Kurohi. "For all we know they're hiding their true power."

"That may be," said Raizen, "but they will give it their all at our level."

"Well, that's no fun," said Yukei crossing his arms. Everyone laughed.

"Everyone ready," asked Rahne and the group nodded. "Right, know the plan?"

"Hai," answered the group.

"Then let's go."

And they walked to the building. It looked more like a church then a temple. Pews lined both sides of the walls to create an isle on which snakes alter rested. It reared up at them and bared its fangs. Two leathery wings sprouted from its back and its tail was barbed like a harpoon. Under the alter sat the smallest member of the group of kidnappers.

"We're here," said Rahne. "Show us our parents."

The demon just walked to a door and opened in and walked down the stairs. The group followed him. They walked for five minutes before the came upon two brass doors. The demon opened them and walked through. There were the rest of the kidnappers standing in a large arena. It was lit only by torches and the only exit was the brass doors.

"Nice place for a sermon," said Raizen.

"Where are our parents?!" yelled Hina. The demons didn't answer. All they did was take off their cloaks. They were all black, like ninja's from Ningenkai, with black masks covering their mouths and black veils over their eyes. Each ready for battle.

"It seems they still want to play," said Kurohi.

"Well, we're done playing," said Yukei.

"Let's show them how we play," said Rahne with a fox-ish smile. "Team, move out!"

And they charged, each going to a specific demon.

Rahne jumped away from the kick the martial artist sent her and somersaulted. She had not just learned fire techniques from her father but also martial arts from her mother. She dodged two more punches and ducked under a kick to throw out her foot and sweep the demon's feet out from under him. He landed heavily, but quickly recovered and continued fighting.

Hina took over the largest and proved how good she was at kick boxing. The demon threw a punch at her and she dodged, and it collided in the floor, creating a small crater. Pulsing her energy into her fist she punched the demon in an uppercut and he flew across the room. The demon groaned as he got up and both continued fighting.

Megumi and Shiori were fighting the smallest demon. Shiori had her Rose Whip out and Megumi was fighting barehanded. The demon was cart wheeling out of the way of Megumi's fists and seemed to play jump rope with Shiori's whip. Both looked at each other and nodded. Shiori took out a seed and threw it to the ground. Smoke enveloped them, making it possible for Megumi to punch the demon and for Shiori to get a rip in the demon's clothes before the demon jumped away and the smoke dispersed. All three resumed fighting.

Raizen fought the wind demon. Like Megumi he focused his energy on powering up his punches. He swung a punch at the demon, but the demon jumped away from it by riding the wind. Raizen sent his ki to his feet and jumped, surprising the demon with a punch that sent him spiraling in the air as Raizen landed. The demon corrected himself and continued to fight.

Yukei and Tama were against the ice demon. It was an odd combination, but both managed. Yukei blocked the ice attacks the demon threw at them and Tama attacked with a sword of ice. Through the han-Koorime had been taught how to heal, he was also taught how to fight incase he needed to. Yukei blocked another attack and moved away for his cousin to strike. Tama managed to nick the demon's arm before he jumped away to avoid. Yukei charged in and attacked.

Kurohi had taken over the swordsman. He blocked with his two scythes and struck out, but the swordsman blocked as well. The attacks when back and forth till Kurohi nicked the demon on the cheek.

The separate battles lasted for almost ten minutes till the demons jumped away. The team regrouped behind Rahne and she pulled out her sword in case they wanted to continue fighting.

"Where are our parents?!" she asked, then smirked. "Chuu-ojii-san."

All six demons smiled and took off their masks. The largest demon had deep blue hair in a Mohawk, tied in a ponytail in the back. He had a two day beard and a humorous smirk on his face. The smallest was a kid that looked to be about twelve, but everyone knew he was much, much older. He had black hair and three stairs under his right eye and a mischievous smile.

The other four demons were of average size. The wind demon had a shock of wild red hair and a smile on his face. A horn came from the top of his hair and his ears came to a point. Next to him was the ice demon with a stoic expression, his icy blue hair combed back except for three locks covering the right side of his face, covering his cold blue eyes. The next demon was the swordsman with sky blue hair tied back in a low pony tail, his bangs framing both sides of his face and two antennae stuck up on his head. The martial artist looked like a human with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Chuu-ojii-san?!" said Megumi in surprise.

"Rinku-aniki," said Shiori. "And Suzuka-oji-san?"

"Touya-oji?" said Yukei as surprised as the two girls. "Jin-oji?"

There was a clapping behind them and all eight looked over their shoulders to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei standing in the single doorway, Yusuke clapping.

"Knew you'd figure it out," he said.

**TBC**


	11. The Plan

**Chapter 11: The Plan**

"Knew you'd figure it out," said Yusuke.

"Well, you didn't give us a hell of a lot of clues," said Rahne glaring at her parents.

"Rahne, language," said Kurama walking up to his daughter.

"I am over three hundred and forty years old; I can curse if I want to. And I'm mad! Why the hell did you do that?!"

"For you to learn a lesson," said Yusuke walking up to his kids. "You said you wanted to be Tantei, but you were displaying the mental capacity of children, ever for three hundred and thirty eight." He gave his son a look and Raizen chuckled nervously.

"Who's your friend," asked Hiei, glancing at Kurohi. The chimera had slide a few feet from the group, hoping to go unnoticed, and was glancing at Kurama.

"He does look familiar," said Kuwabara. "But I can't figure out where."

Kurama glanced over at Kurohi after giving Rahne a good talking to on language and his eyes widened.

"Kuronue?"

"N-no, he was my dad," said Kurohi nervously. "I-I'm Kurohi."

"Inari, Hiei, he looks just like Kuronue!" said Kurama in amazement.

"Kuronue," asked Shiori walking up to her mother. "Your old partner? The one you used to tell us about?"

"He's your father?" asked Rahne. Kurohi nodded and was immediately assaulted by Rahne. "You idiot! If you told us that we wouldn't have suspected you! I'm going to feed you to my dragon! I KILL YOU!!!"

She was plucked off by Chuu. "Easy there, shella," he said. "He may have a good reason."

"And I want to know the reason why you had us tramping around half of Makai looking for you," asked Yukei, glaring at his parents and uncles. Hiei glared back at his son and Yukei hid behind Hina.

"Hey, I'm not a shield!" said his cousin, looking behind her at her Yukei.

"Against Dad, yes you are."

Raizen laughed. "You can act like Hiei-oji all you want, but you can't beat him at his death glare!" he laughed. Yukei glared at the Urameshi son and tackled him.

"I can still beat you!" yelled Yukei.

"I don't think you depleted all of their energy, Chuu," said Yusuke looking up at his step-father.

"Well, they were good," said Chuu rubbing the back of his neck.

"Gave us a run for our money," said Suzuka rubbing a bruise on his side.

"Let them fight it off," said Touya. "They'll listen when their exhausted."

The other parents had to agree.

"Why are you here, Kurohi-kun," asked Kurama, looking over at his old partner's son.

"Please, Kurama-kun, it's just Kurohi," said the chimera, blushing a little. Kurama chuckled.

"All right, if you call me Kurama."

Kurohi nodded. "Will do. And the reason I'm here is because, well, I wanted to meet you. See my dad used to talk about all the time before he died. To him, you were the closest thing to a friend he had."

Kurama's ears dropped a little at the memory of his old friend and softly smiled. "I felt the same," he said and smiled down at Kurohi. "It's an honor to meet you, Kurohi. You're welcome at our castle any time."

Kurohi chuckled. "Uh, how about a permanent residence? See, I have no home anymore, and no job."

Kurama chuckled and turned to his mate. "What do you say, Hiei? Don't we need a new guard?"

Hiei scoffed and crossed his arms. "The ones we have are lacking basic intelligence. It won't hurt to add another."

Kurohi looked at the adult in confusion as they laughed. A knock sounded and everyone turned to look at the door. Koenma stood at the doorway and surveyed the audience. Next to him was Botan with a bundle in her hands.

"Are we interrupting anything," asked Koenma with a smirk.

"Koenma-oji-sama! Botan-oba-chan!" called the children and ran over to hug their demi-god aunt and uncle. They also passed around Emma and said hello to the baby.

"Did they pass," asked Koenma walking over to the adults.

"They could have done better," said Hiei, "but they'll learn."

"We didn't exactly give them a hard test," said Kurama. All the children looked up at them.

"It was a test," asked Tama.

"Since your parent's retirement, I have lost my best detective team," said Koenma. "Through we try now to keep the demons out of Ningenkai thanks to the treaty, demons still move in and try to take over. I need a new detective team. Granted I didn't think we'd get eight, but it's better then nothing."

"We'll work in pairs," said Rahne excitedly.

"Or groups," suggested Shiori. And soon all eight demon children were making up plans on how to work together, all excited about their new job.

"Were we ever this young," asked Yusuke to Kurama.

"Unfortunately, we were younger," said Kurama with a smile.

**TBC**


	12. Epilogue

**In **_**Lost and Found**_** I included a song story at the end. It seemed only fair that I do the same here, only this one features Hiei with Rahne!**

**Epilogue: "Baby Get Read, Get Set, Don't Go"**

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do and I've gotta like it or not. She's got dreams too big for this town and she needs to give 'em a shot. Whatever they are. Looks like she's all ready to leave. Nothing left to pack. There ain't no room for me in that car, even if she asked me to tag along. God I gotta be strong_

_  
_Hiei watched as Rahne packed up a bag to go after a demon that was reported in the Ningenkai. It had been two months since they passed the test and became the new Reikai Tantei, and all eight couldn't have been more excited. Kurohi was now a permanent resident at the castle and made a competent guard, if a little laid back.

Rahne looked up at her father and smiled. "What are you thinking, Daddy," she asked.

"What makes you think I'm thinking," asked Hiei, leaning against her door and crossed his arms.

"Because I know you. You're thinking. What about?"

"Just how much you've grown."

Rahne smiled and playfully punched her father in the shoulder. "You're getting soft!" she said.

"I blame you, Kurama and the twins," he said. Rahne giggled.

"I hope you don't act like this to your subordinates," said Rahne.

"Gods forbid," said Hiei with a humorous smile. Rahne laughed.

_  
She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life, as ready as she's ever been. Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes. The prize is hers to win. She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road. Baby, get ready, get set, don't go._

Rahne and Hiei walked toward the courtyard where the rest of the children and their parents were waiting. Yukina and Tama were going over the healing herbs they would be taking along, Kuwabara and Hina were making sure everything in place for her gangster outfit, and Yusuke was giving his two last minute fighting tips while Keiko was ordering them not to fight among each other. Yukei and Shiori were with Kurama, Yukei cleaning his sword and Shiori going over the seeds Kurama gave her. Kurohi was off to the side waiting for the trip to start.

"All right, everyone," said Rahne, immediately taking on the role of the leader, "let's go!"

All the children cheered and went to say goodbye to their parents.

"Well, be back soon," said Rahne.

"Take care of yourself, fire kit," said Hiei petting his oldest daughter. "Keep your sword sharp."

"Dad!" said Yukei slightly embarrassed. Kurama laughed.

"He's just like you, Hiei," said Kurama looking at his mate.

"I meant you're mind," said Hiei. "I blame Yusuke."

Shiori giggled in her hand. "Yusuke-oji did teach us a lot. Even if he didn't know it."

"We'll be okay, Daddy," said Rahne, with an accomplished smile. "It's a dream come true."

_  
She says things are fallen into place. Feels like they're fallen apart. I painted this big ol' smile on my face to hide my broken heart. If only she knew. This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say. This is where I want to but I won't get in the way, of her and her dreams and spreadin' her wings._

Yukina and Keiko hugged their children one last time and returned to the palace for tea. They let their husbands and Hiei and Kurama escort the children out of the city by themselves. It was an important time for the fathers and they didn't want to ruin it.

Hiei looked over at Rahne and saw the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her spread upon his oldest daughter's face. He was suddenly reminded on the first time he had seen Rahne. She had only been two years old, but very smart for her age, as that tended to happen in Makai. If you're not smart enough to survive, you die.

Hiei hadn't even known Rahne was his daughter at the time. He had just rescued a kitsune kit and two ningens from freezing to death outside of the Koorime Glacier. He felt immediately protective of the white furred kit and took her under his wing, teaching her the sword and how to survive. When he found out Rahne was his daughter he had vowed to never let her get hurt. But sometimes, even parents had to let go.

They had reached the gate of the city and the group of children turned back to their parents.

"Well, this is it," said Rahne.

"Yeah," said Yusuke. "Take care of yourselves. Raizen, watch after your sister."

"Yes, Dad," said Raizen.

"But I can look after myself, Papa," whined Megumi. Yusuke smiled and ruffled her black hair.

"I'm sure you can," said Yusuke. "Just watch out for each other."

"That goes for both of you," said Kuwabara adopting his "father face".

"Hai, tou-san," said Hina and Tama with a smile. Hiei and Kurama turned to look at their three.

"Watch each other's backs," said Kurama sternly. Yukei and Rahne nodded.

"We will, kaa-san," said Shiori. Hiei walked over and petted Rahne between her downy ears.

"Take care of yourself," he said, not wanting to say what he really wanted. That he wanted her to stay at the palace and not go off and fight demons. Rahne giggled.

"Daddy no baka," she said. She walked up to her father and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll always be your fire kit."

Hiei softly smiled and hugged her back, and then hugged Shiori and Yukei, ordering them to be careful and listen to Rahne. Kurama hugged the three as well as Yusuke and Kuwabara hugged their sons and daughters.

"Don't worry, sirs," said Kurohi. "I'll watch them."

"Then who'll watch you," asked Raizen. Both boys had gotten closer during their time together, but still haven't gotten over their rivalry. Everybody laughed as Kurohi glared at Raizen.

"All right, Team Urameshi," called Rahne happily. All four adult looked at each other in surprise. The children hadn't told them what they had decided to call their group, but they didn't think they'd take up the old name. "Let's move out!"

And the adults watched as their children left. Raizen, Shiori, Rahne, Hina and Tama waving good bye as the other two simply walked away. Yukei did lift an arm in farewell and Kurohi saluted but other then that the just walked on.

When the children were out of sight Kurama looked down at his mate and saw Hiei still watching the distance figures.

"Are you all right, Hiei," asked Kurama. Hiei nodded.

"Yeah, she's gotta do what she's gotta do," said Hiei. "Whether I like it or not. I still love her. Nothing will change that."

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life. As ready as she's ever been. Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes. The prize is hers to win. She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road. Baby get ready, get set, please don't go._

**END**

**And this is the end of the Rahne series! Stay tuned for **_**Karayami no Akai Bara**_**!**


End file.
